


Day Nine: Night

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: She had loved the stars too fondly to let them go.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Nine: Night

She had loved the stars too fondly to let them go, even if to gaze up towards the veiled heavens set her hollowed soul aflame.

It was lonesome.

It was quiet.

It was still.

Just her and her own thoughts, left to roll endlessly as the skies passed above unchanged.  
In part, her pain stemmed from her pride. Afina could not let go of the woman she used to be. When the pain became too much, when her head buzzed and equations refused to come out - she could not forgive herself for being unable to complete her work.

But I could before…

Before.

The worst thing was being conscious of all of this. To know her pain was self inflicted, that her heart was unable to find peace and move on. Surely if she were to die, she would become a ghost because the perfectionist inside of her would never leave unfinished business.

‘We change every moment,’ she scrawled out between sips of coffee. Peppermint on her tongue spurring her brain onward. ‘And after that moment passes, we can never be the person we once were again. We have a different world view, different cells, a different understanding of a new topic. We are until we are not, but that is not to say we haven’t ever been…’

And yet;

‘We chase the past, waste the present, and dream of the future without taking steps towards it.’

Ah.

There it is.


End file.
